When I Taste Tequila
by docsangel
Summary: When two people need a release and start up an arrangement, you keep things anonymous. No real names. Nothing personal. Just sex and cuddle. Nothing more. But what happens when the game changes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck this." I say as I get off the couch. Finally single again after three years and I'm not going to spend my time sitting and crying over someone who I've wasted enough time on. I get up and head to my bedroom and rummage through my closet. I put on a pair of skinny jeans that form to my ass perfectly, a form fitting top that's long sleeves and shows just enough cleavage and my ankle boots. I do my hair and makeup and grab my keys and I'm out the door. Pulling up to this little hole in the wall bar, I walk inside and to the bar. "Shirley Temple please. Dirty." I say to the bartender and he goes about making my drink. Looking around a little, I see a guy a few seats down, looking down at his beer. He's wearing a long sleeved black shirt, pair of baggy jeans and a black baseball cap. And from the looks of him, he's built kind of nice. He looks over at me and nods his hello and I salute my glass in return. A few drinks later, we keep glancing at each other. He moves over beside me and when I order my next drink he says "Put hers on mine." The bartender does what he's asked and places my drink in front of me. I look at the stranger next to me and say "Thanks." he just nods. "What's your name?" he asks. Looking at my drink, deciding that I don't want to give this strange but gorgeous man my real name, I say "Shirley." and hold out my hand. Smirking, he says "Tequila." and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you." I say. "You too. So you here alone?" he asks. "Yeah. You?" I ask. "Yeah. Needed a break from the norm." he tells me. "I hear ya. Drinking away the bull shit." I say motioning to my glass. "Ah. Been there." he says. "So, what norm are you getting away from?" I ask. "Work. Too much stress. Need a release. You?" he asks. "Yeah. Celebrating losing 170 pounds. My ex." I say and he starts laughing. "Well, then." he says laughing. "Let me say you look great without that 170 pounds." I start laughing and say "You're not too bad yourself." We spend a little longer talking and flirting, nothing too personal before I say "You wanna get out of here?" He smirks and says "Oh yeah."

He follows me to a motel and he pays for a room. Walking inside, as soon as the door is closed, he has me pinned against the door, his lips on mine before he trails kisses down my neck. I pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor before he does the same to mine. Crashing his lips with mine again, he picks me up and puts me down on the bed. We shed clothes and he puts on the condom and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I lose myself in the pleasure he's giving me. I've never felt anything like this before. I find my release over and over before he finds his. He lays down beside me after getting rid of the condom and pulls me into his side and we just lay there together. "I needed that." I say. "This too." he says. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "We got the room for the night. I ain't done with you yet." he says and I pull him to hover over me. After two more rounds we finally fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and get dressed before he speaks. "I have a proposition for you." he says. I look at him and he says "What if this wasn't a one and done?" he asks. "I thought we agreed last night…" I start. "We did but what if we kept this going? Still no real names, nothing to personal, just someone to blow off steam with. Someone to get that release that we both seem to need." he says. "You mean like just anonymous fuck buddies?" I ask. "Yeah. All of this, well it felt good. Felt normal. The life I live, I need someone that's on the outside and seems like you do too." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and think about it. "Yeah. Okay. Give me your phone." I say. He hands me his phone and I enter my number as Dirty Shirley. He looks at the phone and laughs. "Here." he says and he sends me a text that just says 'Tequila" and I start laughing. I save it in my phone. "So we what? Call each other when we need a release?" I ask. "Yeah. Call or text. Meet here. Whichever one gets here first gets the room and texts the room number to the other." he says. "Okay. I can handle that. But when we talk, nothing too personal. This isn't a relationship." I say. "Right. All the perks of one without having one." he says. "I do have one request though." I say. "What's that?" he asks. "If we're doing this, I don't want to have to worry about STD's and shit." I say. "Agreed. So as long as we're doing this neither of us are fucking anyone else." he says. "Right because that would defeat the purpose of needing each other." I say and he agrees. Once the rules are set, we leave and he walks me to my car. "Text you later Dirty Shirley." he says smirking. "Later Tequila." I say and we both head our separate ways, him with a smile on his face and me finally feeling like I can relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since my encounter with Tequila and I still feel so much lighter. I'm smiling more and just relaxed. I walk out of work and my phone rings. "Hey Lyla. What's up?" I asks. "Finally have some down time, wondered if you wanted to order dinner? Meet at your place?" she asks. "Hell yeah." I tell her. "Meet you there. I'll order pizza on the way." she tells me. We get to my house and go inside and she just looks at me. "You look different." she tells me. "I don't know why." I say. "You just look relaxed. Not as stressed as you were a few days ago." she says and then adds "Did you finally get laid?" and starts laughing but I don't laugh. She stops and says "Holy shit. Did you get laid?" I blush a little. "Oh no. Don't do that. Spill sister. I want details." she says. Sighing I say "Yeah. I got laid." I tell her. "Nope. You gotta give me more than that. Tell me about him." she says. "Fine. The other night, I went to Lenny's to have a few drinks and relax. Decided I was done crying over Lucas and wanted to unwind a little. I was drinking Dirty Shirley Temples and this guy was sitting a few seats over. He was really good looking and he moved over and started paying for my drinks. We started talking and flirting and we ended up leaving and getting a motel room for the night." I tell her. "Holy shit. How was it?" she asks. "Which time?" I ask and she looks at me shocked. "How many times?" she asks. "Three." I say and she looks at me shocked. "Well, how was it?" she asks. "It was amazing. The first time was rough but felt incredible. The second time was slow and passionate and the third time was just...sweet and gentle." I tell her. "Holy shit. Man of all fucks." she says and I start laughing. "You could say that." I tell her. "So what's his name?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "We decided to keep it anonymous. Just be anonymous fuck buddies." I tell her. "Holy hell. So, what do you call each other then?" she asks. "I'm Dirty Shirley and he's Tequila." I tell her and she just shakes her head laughing. We talk a little more and eat before we call it a night and she heads home. I lay down in the bed and my phone goes off.

 _T: Hey Dirty Shirley_

 _S: Hey Tequila._

 _T: What are you wearing?_

 _S: LOL What would you say if I said nothing?_

 _T: That I was on my way over. I've been thinking about you all day._

 _S: Same here. Told my best friend about you. She thinks you're just what I need._

 _T: Really? But I'm more than 170 pounds._

 _S: Who said I'm getting rid of you?_

 _T: Good to know. How was your day?_

 _S: Good. A little busy but good. Yours?_

 _T: Better than the norm. When can we see each other again?_

 _S: I work tomorrow. Meet same place about 6pm?_

 _T: I'll be there with bells on._

 _S: Here I thought you'd be naked._

 _T: Only if you will be too._

 _S: Whatever you want baby._

 _T: Be careful what you say. You might not like what you get._

 _S: Haven't found anything I didn't like yet._

 _T: Well, better head to bed. Gotta get my day done tomorrow so I can be ready for you._

 _S: I'll even wear my lace thong for you._

 _T: Damn it girl. I might not be able to wait until tomorrow night._

 _S: Wanna head that way now?_

 _T: See you in thirty?_

 _S: Fifteen._

 _T: Deal._

I get up and dressed and pack a bag for in the morning and am at the motel in fifteen minutes. Getting the room, I text him the room number. When he knocks on the door, I am in nothing but my lace thong and matching bra. "Holy shit." he says when I let him in. I grab his shirt and pull him to me. Kissing him softly, he deepens the kiss as he leads me to the bed. Hovering over me, he starts shedding his clothes before taking my bra off. He pays close attention to each nipple before kissing down my stomach and pulling my panties down. He stands up and puts them in the pocket of his jeans on the floor before putting on the condom. Hovering over me again, he kisses me as he enters me. Moaning at the sensations, he starts thrusting in and out slowly. "Fuck baby you feel so good." he rasps. "Don't stop, fuck that feels so good." I moan. He kisses me again as he fucks me nice and slow. I find my release with him finding his right behind me.

He disposes of the condom and climbs into bed behind me. Pulling me close, he says "I needed that." I look up at him and see something that wasn't there the other night. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Just been a long day." he says. I kiss him softly and when we separate, I caress his cheek. "What do you need?" I ask. "This right here is exactly what I need." he says. I kiss him one more time before laying my head on his chest and feel his fingers rubbing up and down my bare side as I trace circles on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I say "This was a good idea." He looks at me and I say "My ex, wasn't affectionate. I am. I went three long years without this." I tell him. "Well, I am affectionate so anytime you need it." he tells me and I place soft kisses to his chest. "You know, you don't have to keep using condoms. I'm on birth control." I say. "Pill?" he asks. "Mirena. UID. Don't have to worry about missing one." I say. "Are you saying you want another round?" he asks smirking. "Consider it an open invitation." I say. I move to straddle him and lower myself on his impressive length and we both moan at this new feeling. "Holy fuck babe." he moans. "Feel good baby?" I ask as I start to move a little. "You have no idea." he says. "Then you'll love this." I say as I start to tighten the muscles inside my pussy, clenching him a little tighter. "Oh baby, you can't do that. I'll cum right now if you keep that up." he says. "Thought that was the point?" I ask. "I want to enjoy you first." he says as he pulls me down to kiss me passionately. I slide up and down his length, both of us moaning until we both find our release together. I lay my head on his chest, and he kisses me softly and says "Good night beautiful." I smile softly and say "Good night baby." before we both drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on my side snuggled into Tequila's chest. I start kissing his bare chest and kissing my way up to his lips. He kisses me softly back, smiling into the kiss. He hovers over me and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, I find my release with him right behind me. Laying on his back, I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "That's a great way to wake up." he says and I start laughing. "Like that huh?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says before kissing me again. We lay there for a while before it's time to get up and head to work. Walking out to the car, he is parked next to me, he kisses me goodbye and says "I'll text you later." I smile and say "Okay. Be safe." He looks at me and smiles softly and says "Always baby."

I get to work and it goes by slow. I like my job but days like today where my mind isn't in it, makes for a long day. Finally getting off work, I am sitting at home and Lyla comes over. "So, how was your night?" she asks and sees the mark on my neck. "That wasn't there when I left last night." she says. I touch the mark and say "I know." as I start smirking. "You saw him didn't you?" she asks. "Yeah. After you left last night, he texted me and we were flirting and I met him at the motel." I tell her. "Holy shit. So, details." she says. "When he got there, I was in nothing but my bra and thong, you know the red set that I love so much?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I now only have the bra. He has the thong in his pocket." I say and she starts laughing. "He took my panties the night we met. He keeps it up I won't have any left to wear." I tell her and she laughs harder. "You know, when I was with Lucas, he wasn't affectionate at all. Wouldn't touch me during sex. Wouldn't kiss me. Nothing. But Tequila can't keep his hands off of me. Kisses me and touches me the entire time we're together." I tell her. "I thought that was the point to all of this." she says. "It is. We're both getting what we need out of it. I just finally am happy." I tell her and she smiles.

A couple of days later, it's Saturday and I am off work. I am sitting on the couch, thinking about Tequila when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Hannah." Lucas says. "What do you want Lucas?" I ask. "Wanted to see if we could talk." he says. "Talk." I say bluntly. "I wanted to see if there was a chance of us getting back together?" he asks. "No." I say. "Hannah, baby, you always come back. You know no one else wants your fat ass. No one else will put up with you." he tells me. "I said no Lucas." I say ending the call with tears in my eyes. I am sitting there staring off into space when a text comes across my phone.

 _T: Hey baby._

 _S: Can you meet me?_

 _T: Yeah. Fifteen minutes?_

 _S: Yeah._

 _T: You okay?_

 _S: No._

 _T: Meet you there._

I get up and head out the door. I get to the motel and have a text with the room number. I get to the room and knock on the door. He opens the door and the minute I walk in, he sees I've been crying. Pulling me close, he asks "What's wrong baby?" I just look at him and say "I need you." He kisses me slowly as he picks me up and carries me to bed. The covers are already pulled back. We start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he whispers in my ear "I got you baby. I'm right here." He puts his forehead to mine as he slowly makes love to me. When we both find our release, he kisses me softly and says "What do you need baby?" Tears fall again and I say "Just hold me." He lays on his side and pulls me into his chest and just hold me. Kissing the top of my head he says "I got you baby. Whatever you need." and I feel one hand resting at the small of my back while the other rubs up and down my back, comforting me.

I get myself together and he tilts my head up. "Talk to me baby. What happened?" he asks. Putting his forehead to mine, he waits for me to speak. "My ex called. Telling me he wanted to get back together and when I told him no, he started telling me all the shit he did when we were together. It just got to me." I tell him. "What did he tell you?" he asks. "Just stupid shit. Telling me that I was fat and disgusting and that no one wants me." I tell him. Looking into my eyes he says "You are not fat or disgusting. You're perfect and I want you. I can't make it through the day without wanting to see you or talk to you." he tells me. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and I pull him to hover over me. We break the kiss and I whisper "Show me." Entering me slowly, he makes love to me over and over again until we finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, he's already awake, just holding me. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. Sorry about last night." I say. "Hey, don't. That's what this arrangement is all about. Us giving each other what we need with no judgement. Anytime you need me, I'm here." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Same goes for you." Pulling me closer, he says "I'm really glad I met you." Smiling against his chest as I place soft kisses, I say "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday morning rolls around and I am sitting at work when my phone goes off with a text.

 _T: Morning beautiful._

 _S: Morning baby._

 _T: Think you can meet tonight? I want to take you for a ride._

 _S: Baby you take me for a ride every time I see you._

 _T: Damn baby. But this time I want to take you for a ride on my bike._

 _S: Damn. Here I thought I'd get some lovin tonight._

 _T: Oh you will. Trust me. My dick stays hard thinking about it. But I want to take you somewhere._

 _S: Okay. I'll meet you there about 6pm?_

 _T: Sounds good beautiful._

 _S: See you then baby._

I look at my phone and can't help but smile. He was right. This arrangement was a really good idea. We're both getting what we need and don't have to worry about the drama. It's perfect. I get off work and my phone rings. "Hey Ly." I say. "Hey, was gonna see what you were doing tonight." she says. "I actually have plans." I tell her. "Tequila?" she asks. "Oh yeah. On my way to see him now." I tell her. "Oh okay. Well, call me tomorrow. I want details." she tells me. "Okay." I tell her, ending the call.

I pull up to the motel and he's texted me the room number. I get to the door and knock. He opens the door and pulls me in and I can't help but laugh. My laughter is cut off by his lips on mine. I kiss him back just as passionately. When we come up for air, his forehead against mine, I say "Did you miss me baby?" Placing kisses down my neck he says "You have no idea." Pushing him back, he looks at me stunned. I take off my jacket and toss it on the chair before pushing him down on the bed. I straddle him and he smirks at me before I crash my lips with his. "I've been wanting to ride this dick all fucking day." I say and he tilts his head back and growls. "Fuck babe." he says. "That's what I'm talking about." I tell him. Turning us over, we start shedding clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out I find my release before turning him over. I straddle him again and slide down onto his impressive manhood and slide up and down, listening to him moan as I tighten my muscles around him with each thrust. He pulls me down to kiss him while he slams into from underneath and we both find our release together.

After we catch our breath, he says "Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere." I say. I go to reach for my thong and he grabs them first and puts them in his pocket. "Hey." I say. "Those are mine. Souvenir." he says and I can't help but laugh. "You know, eventually I'm gonna run out of panties." I say and he says "Nah, I'll get you more." and I can't help but laugh. We get dressed and head out to his bike. He gets into the saddle bag and hands me a helmet before getting his own. "Bought you a helmet. Thought we could make this a regular thing too." he says and I smile. "Yeah." I say. Kissing me softly, he puts his helmet on and I put mine on too. Getting on the bike behind him, we pull out of the lot and just ride. A little bit later, we pull up to these bluffs with a beautiful view of the city. "Tequila this is breathtaking." I say. "I thought you'd like this." he says. I look at him and ask "How'd you find this place?" He pulls me close and says "I was riding around one night and pulled over just to think and just kept coming back." he says. "How come you were at the bar that night instead of here?" I ask. "Didn't want to be alone. Figured a bar full of strangers was better than no one at all." he tells me. I turn in his arms and cup his face and say "You don't have to be alone anymore. I got you." He kisses me softly before I deepen the kiss. Picking me up, my legs go around his waist and he lowers us to the ground. Kissing down my neck, I moan as he nips and sucks my pulse point. "Fuck, Tequila." I moan. "What's what I'm talking about." he whispers my words back to me.

After we both find our release and catch our breath, we start to redress. As we sit there and look at the view, me between his legs, leaning back into him, I ask "What do you do with all my panties you steal?" I feel the rumble in his chest from his laugh and he says "It's part of the reason my dick stays hard all the time. I have your scent with me all the time now." he says and I turn a little to look at him. "I don't know if I should feel flattered or shocked." I say laughing. "Flattered baby. I can't get enough of you." he says. "I know the feeling." I say.

We head back to the motel room for another round before we finally fall asleep together. Waking up the next morning, we head out to leave and he says "I'll text you later." I kiss him softly and say "Be safe, please." Pulling me close, he whispers "Always baby." before kissing me one more time. I watch him get on his bike and pull away before I get in my car and pull off the lot to go home and get ready for work.

That night, Lyla is over and she asks "How was your night?" Smiling I say "It was amazing. I still can't believe how good things are going." I tell her. "What did you guys do?" she asks and I look at her. "Other than that?" she asks. "He took me for a ride on his motorcycle to these amazing bluffs. The view was perfect. Then we christened the bluffs before heading back to the motel." I tell her. "Wow. You and him are really making this work." she says. "We are. You know, last week, Lucas called me wanting to get back together. I told him no and he started calling me fat and saying no one wanted me." I tell her. "What did you do?" she asks. "Tequila texted me and I asked him to meet up with me. He got us a room and I spent the entire night him holding me and making love to me. He gave me just what I needed." I tell her. "Awe. So you two just text each other that you want to meet and you fuck?" she asks. "Not all the time. We talk and just spend time together too." I tell her. She starts laughing. "What?" I ask. "Honey, you're in a relationship with this guy." she tells me. "It's just an arrangement." I tell her. "If you say so." she tells me. "When was the last time you were in a relationship?" I ask her. "I met someone." she says and I look at her shocked. "Who?" I ask. "His name is Opie. He's a member of the motorcycle club that owns half of Cara Cara." she tells me. "Okay, give me more than that." I tell her. "He's talk, broad and sexy as hell. Really sweet too." she tells me. "Awe. I'm happy for you." I tell her. "Hey, we're having a wrap party tomorrow night. Why don't you come? Meet him." she says. "Yeah. Maybe I will. That is if Tequila doesn't call wanting to do something." I tell her smirking and she just laughs at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next afternoon, I am getting ready for the party with Lyla. "Have you heard from Tequila today?" she asks. "Yeah. He said he has something to go to with his co-workers. We're gonna meet up tomorrow though. Can't go too long without hooking up." I tell her. "You like his dick that much?" she asks laughing. "I do but it's not just that. He's a good guy. Gives me what I need. Affection, conversation, everything." I tell her. "Good. Glad to see you smiling again." she says as she hugs me. We head out the door and to Cara Cara for the wrap party.

Walking into the studio, there are monitors all over the place, playing the most recent movie and porn stars walking around everywhere. I see Lyla's boss Luann and she walks over and hugs me. "Hey Hannah." she says. "Hey Luann. How have you been?" I ask. "Good baby. Real good. Glad you're here tonight." she says. "Thanks for inviting me." I tell her. She kisses my cheek before walking to mingle with other guests.

Lyla leads me over to a guy at the bar. "Hey Ope." she says, hugging him. He kisses her softly and I can't help but smile. "This is my best friend Hannah. Hannah, this is my boyfriend Opie." she introduces us. I am standing, facing the bar when I hear someone walk up. I turn around and see someone I didn't think I would see there. "Holy shit." I say shocked. "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asks with a smile on his face. "Lyla invited me." I say. "You know him?" Lyla asks. I look at her and say "Um...Lyla, meet Tequila." I say. "Holy shit! This is Tequila?" she asks and I nod. Opie looks at us confused for a second and then to him. "This is Dirty Shirley?" Tequila nods his head. He looks back at me and asks "Can we talk?" I nod and we walk outside.

He walks me to his bike and asks "How do you know Lyla?" I don't look at him but say "She's my best friend. Look, I didn't know you would be here. If you want me to go…" I start. "Why the hell would I want you to go?" he asks. I look at him shocked. "Tequila…" I start. "Juice. Juan Carlos actually but everyone here calls me Juice." he says. "Hannah." I say and he smiles. "Why would I want you to leave?" he asks again. "We said we were just fuck buddies." I say. "I think we've both established this was more than fuck buddies." he says and I smile softly. Pulling me closer, he kisses me softly and then says "Can we just call this what it is?" I look at him and ask "What is this?" He looks at me and says "A relationship. Hannah, I've not been with anyone but you. Don't even want to. I think about you all the time and the only time I'm really happy is when we're together, whether we're hooking up or not." he says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. Now come on." he says before standing up and lacing his fingers with mine. "Time my brothers met my girlfriend." he says and I can't help but laugh. I pull his hand to stop him. He looks at me concerned and I pull him closer and kiss him softly and say "I'd like that baby but when we're done, you wanna head back to my place? I missed you." He smiles that smile I am quickly falling for and says "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Walking back inside, Lyla walks up and asks "You okay?" I smile and say "Never better." She sees us with our fingers laced together and looks at Juice and says "Take care of our girl." He pulls me close and says "Always." He walks me over and starts introducing me to his brothers and the one he told me was Happy asks "So, you're Dirty Shirley? What did you call him?" I smile and say "Tequila." He shakes his head and the one he called Tig asks "I gotta hear this. How'd you come up with those names?" Juice says "When we met, it was just supposed to be a one and done but we decided to keep it going and didn't want to use real names. I was drinking tequila and she was drinking a shirley temple dirty." he explains and they just nod and smile. "Well, guys, I think I'm gonna take my girl home." Juice says. "Nice to meet you guys." I say. "You too sweetheart." Tig says and we head out the door. Getting to the bike, I have my dress on and he says "I can't wait to get that dress off of you." I smile and look around to see if anyone was watching and I take his hand and pull him to the side of the building. Putting him against the wall, I pull my dress up a little and start taking off my thong. Putting it in his front pocket, he turns us around and kisses me hard as I start unbuckling his pants. Pulling out his hard member, he picks me up and my legs go around his waist. Entering me roughly, he thrusts in and out hard and fast, never breaking the kiss. I moan into the kiss and so does he until we both find our release. "Holy fuck babe." he says. "I know." I tell him. He puts his forehead to mine as he puts me down to stand and I say "I've been thinking about you all day." He kisses me softly and says "I know the feeling." He caresses my face and kisses me softly. Looking into my eyes, I nod my head, knowing what he's thinking because it's the same thing I am. He takes my hand and we head back around to his bike and see Opie and Lyla standing outside. They look at us and start laughing and I say "Don't judge." She laughs harder and says "Never babe."

Juice and I pull up to my house after giving him directions and head inside. As soon as the door is closed and locked, I walk to the kitchen to get us both beers. He leans against the counter and I lean against it next to him. "So, this changes things doesn't it?" I ask. "Only thing it changes is no more having to get a motel room to spend time together." he tells me. "You're really okay with this?" I ask. "I was thinking about talking to you about it tomorrow. What we have works. But the more I'm with you, the more I want more with you." he tells me. "I don't do drama Teq...Juice." I say. "Me either baby." he says. "And I don't do cheating. I don't care the reasons." I tell him. "I agree. We have a run rule but that won't apply to us." he says. "What's the run rule?" I ask. "There's a rule that what happens on a run stays on a run." he says. Before I can say anything he says "I don't like that rule. I don't want anyone but you Hannah." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "Okay?" he asks. "Okay. But there's only one thing." I say. "What's that?" he asks. "You gotta come over here and kiss me." He smiles that smile I love to see and steps in front of me. Cupping my face with both hands, he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. Picking me up, he puts me on the counter and starts to unbuckle his pants. Pulling out his hard member, he enters me slowly and makes love to me right there on the counter. When we both reach our release, he asks "Which way to the bedroom? I'm not done with you yet." I smirk and get off the counter. Taking his hand, I lead him to the bedroom where we claim each other over and over again before falling asleep in each other's arms in my bed for a change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I amd snuggled into Juice's chest and his arms are around me. Kissing his chest like I do every morning we wake up together, I kiss up his chest and to his neck and to his lips. He kisses me back and says "God I love mornings like this." I pull him over me and he enters me slowly. Kissing on my neck, he thrusts in and out slowly. We both find our release and he pulls me into his side. "Yep I love mornings like this." he says again and I can't help but laugh. "You just like getting laid in the mornings." I say. "Yeah but I like waking up with you more." he says. I look at him and see he's serious. He caresses my cheek and asks "You okay with this? Us?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am. I was alone even when I was with my ex. Since I met you, I don't feel alone. Hell, one text when I needed you the most and you dropped everything to be there." I tell him. "Because that's what we do. We were there for each other." he says. I kiss him softly. "You remember when we were texting and I said I couldn't wait for the next day to see you and we met up that night again?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "I needed you that night. I was hoping you wanted to meet up." he says. "Why didn't you just tell me you needed me?" I ask. "I don't know." he says. "What was going on?" I ask. "Just my depression getting to me." he says. "Baby, if you need me, tell me. That's what we're here for." I tell him. He just looks at me and I know what he's feeling. I feel it too. I kiss his lips and say "Me too." He smiles at how well we get each other.

We get out of bed and he says "Let's go to breakfast." I smile and we head out to the bike and head to the diner. Getting off the bike I say "Good thing you bought me that helmet." He smirks and says "I bought it because I wanted this to be more." I kiss him softly and say "This can be anything you want it to be." He smirks and says "Be careful what you say. You might not like what you get." he says and I remember the last time he said that. "Haven't seen anything I don't like yet." I say to him and he laughs remembering the last time I said that. "You know, we've been together a month already." he tells me. "We have." I say realizing he was right. Pulling me closer, he kisses me and says "I've never been this happy in my life." Smiling I say "Me either."

After eating breakfast, we walk out to the bike and I hear my name called. "Hannah?" I stop when I hear the voice and Juice notices. I turn around and see Lucas standing there. "Lucas." I say and Juice steps closer and puts his arm around my waist when he sees me tense. "What do you want Lucas?" I ask. "Who's this?" he asks. "My boyfriend." I say. "Boyfriend? Yeah right. Don't be stupid." Lucas says. "Hey. Who the fuck are you?" Juice asks as he stands in front of me and I hold onto the back of his kutte. Lucas doesn't say anything. He is smirking at seeing me cower down. "He's my ex." I whisper. I feel Juice standing a little taller and he says "You need to go because you disrespect my Old Lady again and I won't have a problem putting a bullet in your fucking head." Juice says. "You seriously want her fat ass?" Lucas asks. Juice steps forward and gets in Lucas' face. "Watch your mouth motherfucker." Juice says. Lucas laughs and says "You want her fat ass, have at her." Juice goes to lunge at him and I grab his arm stopping him. When Lucas is out of sight, Juice pulls away and heads to his bike. He looks at me and I don't move. He walks back over to me and I say "I can call Lyla for a ride." He shakes his head and says "I'll take you home."

I get on his bike and we head to my house. Once we get to my driveway, I get off the bike and he does too. I hand him my helmet and say "I'll...um...see you later I guess." and look down, fighting off the tears. "Do you want me to leave?" he asks. I don't say anything. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "Baby, he's a fucking douche. You are fucking perfect." he says and I just shake my head before pulling away but he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. Crashing his lips with mine in a breathtaking kiss, when we pull back for air he whispers "I love you, Hannah." I look at him shocked and shake my head and he says "I do. I love you so much. You're everything I need. Everything I want. Baby you're perfect and you're mine and I love you so fucking much." he says and I cup his face with tears in my eyes and say "I love you too Juan. I love you too." He puts his arms around me and holds me close and says "Don't push me away. You're mine baby." I look at him and say "I'm yours. All yours baby." He picks me up and carries me in the house to spend the day showing me just how much he loves me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After we both reach out release, I hear Juice's breathing even out telling me he's sleeping. I lay there awake, my head on his chest and just enjoy being close to him. I know it won't be long before he sees what Lucas did and starts cheating on me too. Doesn't matter. I slip out of bed without waking him and move to the living room and lay on the couch. I turn the television on and lay down on the couch with a blanket and the tears start to fall. I just keep hearing Lucas in my head telling me that I'm fat and that I'm worthless. I turn with my back to the television and start to sob. After a while, I feel a hand on my hip, turning me over. "Hey. What's the matter?" Juice asks. I try to face away from him but he doesn't let me. "I'm fine Juice. I just can't get comfortable. You should go back to sleep." I say. He cups my face and says "Hey. Don't do that. Talk to me." he says and I shake my head no. "I'm fine. Just in my own head." I tell him. He moves me to sit up and sits beside me and tries to pull me to him. "Hey. Come here." he says as he pulls me to him. "You know that shit ain't true right?" he asks and I don't answer. "Baby, it's not true. You're fucking beautiful. Curves in all the right places. Why do you think I went to the hotel with you that night?" he asks. "To get laid." I say. "To be with a beautiful woman. You made me forget all the shit was I was dealing with. For that one night, I got to see what it felt like to be with someone that didn't give a shit about the patch on my back. That just wanted me." he says. "I don't know if I can do this Juice." I say honestly. "You don't want to be with me?" he asks. "It doesn't matter what I want." I say, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "It does to me." he says. "Tell me what you want." he says. I look at him and say "I want to be with you. I want all this shit out of my head. I want Lucas to fucking be out of my life and not keep hearing all the shit he put in my head all that time." I say and start to sob. He walks over and pulls me to him. "Baby, I am all yours. As far as all that shit in your head, and that dumb fuck, you let me handle that. I'll take care of him and I'll do everything I can to help you get all that shit out of your head and fill it with nothing but you hearing me tell you that I love you and how fucking beautiful you are." he tells me. I look up at him and before I can say anything he says "I got you baby. Always."

He picks me up and carries me back to bed and I snuggle up to him. Laying facing him, he pulls me into his chest and rubs his hand up and down my back. "I love you Hannah." he says. "I love you Juan Carlos." I say. "I promise, I'll make everything better." he whispers as he holds me closer. I look up at him and say "Show me." He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes and he enters me. Making love to me nice and slow, whispering sweet nothings in my ear over and over as I reach release after release before finding his own.

The next morning, we get up and he says "Let's go to the clubhouse." I nod and we get up and get dressed. Heading out the door, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "One day soon, I'm going to make you mine." he says. "I'm already yours." I tell him. "Yeah but this time you'll have my crow and my last name." he says and I look at him shocked. "Come on. I want to show my Old Lady off." he says and I don't move. "Baby, I am so proud to have you by my side. I want to marry you and give you my crow. You're mine baby and I want everyone to know it." he says, kissing me softly. We get on his bike and head to the clubhouse.

Walking in, I tell him I need to use the bathroom. While I'm gone, he walks over to Lyla. "Here in a bit, can you take her to lunch? I need her distracted while I get rid of that ex fuck head of hers." Juice says to Lyla. "I got her." Lyla says and Juice nods his thanks. "Church." Jax calls as I walk back to the main room. Juice walks over to me and kisses me softly before heading into church. He had texted Jax and said he needed to call church to get Lucas taken care of so I could finally move on. They all get in the chapel and at the table and Jax asks "What did you need to call church for brother?" They all look at him and he says "I need help with something for my Old Lady."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Juice tells the guys about the shit that Lucas used to say to me, about us running into him the day before and how it's all affecting me. "What do you know about him?" Jax asks. "After Hannah finally fell asleep last night, I started hacking into everything I could find. I have his address and where he works. Even his work schedule." he tells them. "Good. What about Hannah? We need to keep her distracted. Tell her that we are going out to handle something for the club." Jax says. "I'm telling her what we're doing. I don't keep anything from my Old Lady but Lyla is going to take her to lunch to keep her distracted." Juice says. "Good. Let's get this fucker. Remember, this one is Juicy Boy's." They all agree and walk out of chapel.

Juice walks up to me and asks "Can we talk?" I nod and follow him to his dorm. Locking the door behind us, he says "We're going after Lucas." I look at him shocked. "After you fell asleep last night, I hacked into everything I could to find his info. He's off work today and so we are going to take him from his house and I am going to kill him." he tells me. "If you aren't okay with that I'll figure something else out." he tells me. "I'm okay with it but you can't take him from his house." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "He has a roommate. Guy works from home and is always there. Let me call him and draw him out." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him. "Okay. But when we leave, Lyla is taking you to lunch to keep you distracted while we're taking care of shit." he tells me and I nod. Kissing me softly, I take my phone and call Lucas. "Well well, Hannah. What can I do for you?" he asks smugly. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" I ask. "You miss me?" he asks. "Maybe." I say and cringe. "You remember the old cabin I used to take you to?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Meet me there. Six. Key is still on top of the door frame." he says. "See you then." I tell him. I write down the directions for Juice and we walk out to the main room. He walks over to Jax and hands him the directions and tells him I called to set up the meet. Jax looks at me and nods.

A little later, the guys head out and Lyla and I go to get something to eat. Sitting in the diner, I look at the food in front of me. "Are you okay?" she asks. I look up at her and say "Juice said he wanted to give me his crow and marry me." I tell her. "That's great baby." she tells me but I don't say anything. "You don't want that?" she asks. "It's not that. I would love it but I just can't get my head right and it's not fair that Juice has to deal with all my bull shit." I tell her. "Honey, he's not dealing with your bull shit. He's making sure his Old Lady is happy. I promise he doesn't see things like you do when it comes to this. You're everything to him. We all see it." she tells me and I look at her and smile softly. "He's everything to me too." I tell her and she smiles.

At the cabin, the guys get the key and go inside. At six on the dot, the door opens and they hear "Hannah? Where the fuck are you?" before Juice steps into view. "What are you doing here? Where's Hannah?" Lucas asks. "Don't matter where Hannah is. You're here to meet with me." Juice says and Lucas' eyes go wide. Happy and Tig grab him and tie him to a chair. "You told my Old Lady she was fat and worthless and, well, that doesn't sit well with me. See, I don't like seeing my Old Lady upset and I can't ask her to marry me until after I get all of that shit out of her head that you planted there. So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going home to my Old Lady and I'm going to ask her to marry me. Then I'm giving her the life she deserves and you won't even cross her mind." Juice says before stepping back and emptying his clip in Lucas' chest. After disposing of the body, Happy walks over and says "Proud of you brother." before Jax tells him. "You serious about marrying her and shit?" Jax asks. "Hell yeah. Marriage, crow, kids, all of it." Juice says and Jax pats his shoulder and says "Go see your Old Lady."

I am sitting in the clubhouse with Lyla when Juice walks in. He walks over and picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to his dorm. Locking the door, he pulls me to the bathroom and we start the shower. Stepping inside, he pins me to the wall and says "It's done." I look at him and relief flashes across my face. I kiss him deeply and he picks me up and enters me roughly. Once we both reach our release, he whispers against my lips "Marry me." I look at him shocked and he says it again. "Marry me Hannah. Marry me and let me give you my crow and all the babies you want." he says and I feel the tears start to fall as I nod my head yes. Kissing me deeply, I kiss him back just as passionately knowing that my life is only going to get better from here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After our shower, we go for another round in the bed before he moves to get into the top drawer of his dresser. Walking back to the bed, he takes my hand and places a simple diamond ring on my finger. I look at and then him and smile. "Juice it's beautiful." I tell him. "It was my grandmother's." he says and I smile wide. Kissing me softly, I look at him and say "Think Bobby would get ordained and marry us?" I ask. "Let's ask him. You want a big wedding?" he asks. "Nope. Bobby to get ordained, marriage license and just do it here in the clubhouse." I tell him and he shakes his head. "What?" I ask. "You're fucking perfect." he says.

We walk out to the main room and we walk over to Bobby, Chibs and Tig. "Bobby, I need a huge favor." I say. "What's that sweetheart?" he asks. "Is there any way you could go online and get ordained?" I ask. He grins and asks "Now, why would you need me to do that?" he asks. "Cause I wanna get married and I want you to do it." I tell him and everyone around us cheers. "Juicy boy, get that shit set up so I can do what the lady asks." Bobby says. I kiss his cheek and say "Thank you Bobby." He nods before following Juice over to the laptop. I see Jax pick up his phone and walk away. A few minutes later he says "Lowen will be here shortly with a marriage license." I hug him and say "Thank you." Gemma walks over and says "You sure you don't want to plan out a big wedding?" she asks. "No. This is how I want it. Just my family." I tell her and she smiles.

An hour later, we are standing in front of Bobby and after a few words, vows and rings I didn't know he had, we are now man and wife. Kissing me in front of all of our family before the party starts. After about an hour, I whisper in Juice's ear and we sneak down the hallway. Sneaking into our dorm, I say "I need a quickie with my husband." He smirks before putting me against the wall after we undress and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I feel myself come undone before finding my release and him finding his." Kissing me softly he says "We're taking our time when we come to bed." I smile and say "Yeah we are. But I couldn't wait." I tell him. "Me either wifey." he says and I can't help but laugh.

Walking out to the main room the party is full force. Walking over to one of the couches where Opie and Lyla are sitting, he takes a seat next to Opie who has Lyla on his lap and pulls me down on his. "Where'd you go?" she asks and then sees my neck. "Nevermind." she says laughing. "Quickie in the dorm." I tell her and we all start laughing. We spend the rest of the night talking and laughing before heading to our dorm and making love all night long.

Waking up the next morning I wake up on my side snuggled into Juice's chest like we always are. Kissing his chest, up to his neck and to his lips, he kisses me back. "Morning husband." I say. "Morning wife." he says smiling that sleepy smile I love. He hovers over me and kisses me again before entering me and making love to me nice and slow. Once we reach our release, we get up and go for another round in the shower before heading out in search of coffee. "Holy hell. Didn't think we'd see you two today." Opie says. "Just coming out for coffee. Trust me" Juice says as he pulls me closer. After finishing our coffee, true to his word, he picks me up and carries me back to our dorm to enjoy more of our 'honeymoon.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That evening, we are laying in bed in the dorm still after yet another round and we finally walk out of the dorm and head outside. Walking to his bike we see Jax and he says "Holy shit. You come up for air finally?" I laugh and Juice says "Gotta feed my wife man." and you can see the smile on his face. We head down to the diner and as soon as we get off his bike, he laces his fingers with mine and we walk into the diner. After we order our food and eat, we head home. Walking up to the door, he picks me up and carries me across the threshold. Carrying me straight to the bedroom where we spent the rest of the night worshiping each other before falling asleep from pure blissful exhaustion.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and cook breakfast before getting ready for work. Once we both eat, we head out to his bike and my car. Kissing me goodbye, he says "I'll see you tonight babe." I kiss him back and say "See you tonight. Please be safe today." I say. "I will. Love you." he says. "Love you back." I say before we go our separate ways.

I walk into work and clock in. Sitting at my desk, I get started working when my boss walks up. "How was your weekend?" she asks. "Really good. Oh, I need to do a name change on my files." I tell her. She looks at me confused and I say "I got married this weekend." She looks at me shocked and says "We didn't know you were seeing anyone." I smile and say "Yeah. I like to keep my private life private." She smiles and says "What's your new last name?" Smiling wide, I say "Ortiz." I tell her. "I'll get that changed." she tells me. As she walks away, one of my co-workers, Jamie, comes over and asks "I hear you married a SON." she says. "I did." I tell her. "You know they won't stay faithful. I hear what happens at those parties." she tells me. "Well, unless you've ever been to one, don't assume." I tell her. "So, what, now that you're married to one they gonna pass you around like some biker whore?" she asks. I stand up and say "No. They don't pass us around. Like I said, don't talk about something you don't know shit about." She smirks and says "I bet if I showed up, I could get your husband to hook up with me." I look at her and say "I doubt that." She steps closer and says "Honey, I'm prettier than you and skinnier than you. I doubt it would take much to get your husband to let me ride that dick." she says. "You're best bet right now is to walk the fuck away." She smirks and asks "What are you gonna do?" I take a step closer, getting nose to nose and say "I will cut your goddamn tits off before slitting your fucking throat." I tell her. "You just fucked up." she tells me as she backs off.

Ten minutes later, my boss walks over and says "I just heard a recording of you threatening Jamie. Hannah, we can't have that. You need to apologize to her right now." she tells me. "I'm not doing that." I tell her. "If you don't, I'll have to fire you. You know her father is one of the big bosses." she says. "I'm not apologizing to her." I tell my boss. Looking at me with sympathy, she says "Then clear out your desk and I'll have to escort you out of the building." she tells me. I look at her shocked and then do what she says. As she walks me out she says "I'm sorry Hannah. I wish I could say things like that to her but I have to have my job." she says. "It's fine." I say as I walk out the door and to my car.

Pulling up at the house, I see Juice's bike here. I walk into the house and he's sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. "Hey baby. What are you doing home?" he asks. I don't say anything. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of Jack and head out to the back deck. He follows me out and sits next to me. "Talk to me babe." I take a long pull from the bottle and say "I got fired." He looks at me shocked and asks "What happened?" I take another long pull before speaking again. "Bitch at work, her dad's one of the main bosses. She heard me telling my boss that I needed my name changed and about us getting married. She came up telling me that she heard I married a SON and asking me if you all pass me around and then started talking about she had no doubt that she could come to a party and it wouldn't take long for you to let her ride your dick telling me that she's prettier than me and skinnier than me." I tell him. "How did that get you fired?" he asks. "That didn't. What got me fired was telling her that I would cut off her tits and slit her fucking throat." I say and he looks at me with a proud look in his eyes and says "Well, just stay home for a while. Maybe figure out something to do for you and let me handle shit for a while." he says. "Juice…" I start and he says "I got it." I look at him and before I can speak, he says "I'm sure baby. Let me handle things." I nod and lean into his side when he puts his arm around me. "You know I won't cheat on you." he says. I look up at him and say "I know. Trust me. You've made sure there's no doubt in my mind." I tell him smiling softly. Kissing me softly he says "I love you baby." I lay my head on his shoulder and say "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's Friday night and we are at the clubhouse for the normal Friday night party. Standing t the pool table with Juice, Lyla and Opie, we hear the clubhouse door open and in walks Jamie. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper. "What?" Juice asks and Lyla and Opie look at me. "That bitch I was telling you about. The one that got me fired? That's her." I tell him. He pulls me closer and whispers "You have nothing to worry about." I turn to face him and whisper "She touches you, I'm gonna bounce her off the fucking floor." he kisses me softly and says "God I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." I had told Lyla and Opie what happened when I got fired so they were watching her too. I don't say anything to her or even acknowledge her. "I have to go to the bathroom." I tell him and Lyla walks with me. We head down the hall and she says "You know she's going to try something." I smirk and say "I'm counting on it."

While I am in the bathroom, Jamie walks over to Juice. "Hey there handsome. What's your name?"she asks. "Married." he says without looking at her. "Awe come on. We all know that married pussy is boring pussy. I bet I can make you feel real good." she says. "Not interested." he tells her. She puts her hand on his chest and by this time I have come out from the hallway and I grab her by the hair and slam her face into the pool table and when she falls to the floor, I say "I told you what I would do if you touched my husband. You really gonna make me get bloody?" I ask her and her eyes go wide. "You stupid enough to do something in front of witnesses?" she asks. "This is my family. They don't see shit." I tell her smirking. I pick her up by her hair and drag her towards the door. Slinging her outside, I tell the prospect "Take this cunt to the ring please." He nods and does as I ask.

We walk out to the ring and Juice asks "You good?" I smirk and say "Took boxing classes for six years. I'm good." I tell him and he kisses me deeply. After he wraps my hands, Tig wraps Jamie's and tosses her in the ring. I get in the ring and she swings and misses. I swing and hit her right in the jaw, snapping her head to the side. "Kick her ass baby." I hear Juice yell and I smirk. I start throwing punches over and over until she's on the mat, out cold. I get out of the ring and look at Tig and ask "Can you get rid of the trash?" He smirks and says "Might have a little fun with her first." I laugh and say "I wouldn't. Bitch has more STD's than a medical book." I tell him and he starts laughing. "Good to know." he says before getting her out of the ring and heading her to her car to make her leave. Juice pulls me close and says "That was sexy as fuck." I smirk and say "Take me to bed Mr Ortiz." He picks me up over his shoulder and says "Anything you want Mrs Ortiz." and carries me to our dorm with me laughing. He smacks my ass and I start laughing harder.

We get into the dorm and he closes and locks the door before putting me down on the bed. Hovering over me he says "You know I would never…" he starts and I cut him off with a kiss. "I know." He smiles at me and says "You know, when we started this, I never thought it would end up with us married." he says. "Me either. You don't know just how much good you've done for me." I say. "Trust me. I know. You've done good for me too." he says before kissing me deeply. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, he causes me to find release after release before finding his own. I snuggle into his side and he holds me close to him and says "I love you Hannah." I smile and say "I love you too Juan Carlos."


End file.
